Secretos del Purgatorio
by Animalfeelings
Summary: Sam se une a Jody Mills y Garth para buscar la manera de sacar a Dean y Castiel del Purgatorio y poder rescatar a Kevin. Que puede guardar el Purgatorio? Que Crowley quiere del joven profeta Kevin y de las bestia que esta torturando en su Infierno?


Había pasado ya un mes, un mes desde el insidente en SUCROCORP, un mes desde que Dick Roman desaparecio y los medios no explicaban por que, un mes desde que los Leviathans fueron arrastrados junto con su lider a el Purgatorio. Un mes desde que Dean y Castiel desaparecieran junto con ellos, un mes desde que Bobby decidio de una vez y por todas descanzar, dejando a Sam solo, desesperado, buscando en cada rincon de los Estados Unidos, una manera para recuperar a su hermano y a su amigo.

Durante todo un mes Sam trataba de no entrar en ira, trataba de mantenerse en control y pensar claro que haría para recuperar a su hermano, Crowley se negaba a ayudar, después de todo, Crowley termino siendo el 'malo de la historia', secuestrando a Kevin, el joven profeta, dejando a la imaginación de Sam de que haría con el pobre chico. Sam necesitaba a su hermano, necesitaba a Dean, quien estuvo ahí cuando Lucifer lo hacia dudar de la realidad, Dean estuvo ahí para hacerle recordare lo que era real y lo que no. También necesitaba a Castiel, quien tomo su dolor y lo alivio, algo que siempre hacia sin cuestionar nada, algo que siempre hacia fielmente a Dean y el, aunque quizás un poco mas fiel a Dean. Sam sabia que Castiel tenia sentimientos por Dean, nunca lo cuestiono y nunca se lo dijo a Dean, pensó que era mejor dejar a su hermano averiguarlo todo por si mismo, algo que era fácil notarlo, todos lo notaban menos Dean.

Sam sonrió al pensar en eso. Porque Dean se negaba tanto a ver la realidad? que el pobre Castiel lo hacia todo por el, por que quería hacerlo feliz.

La sonrisa de Sam desapareció, de que valía ahora pensar en eso? Si ambos están desaparecidos, quizás muertos. Pero la idea de que estén muertos no le quitaba a Sam su deseo de sacarlos de Purgatorio, tenia que hacerlo. Dean vendió su alma para salvarlo, Castiel perdió su cordura para sanar la de el y aunque Cas haga hecho cosas a sus espaldas, eso aun no quitaba de que era su amigo, de los pocos que le quedaba. Sam miro a su alrededor, se encontraba en aquella cabaña que era de Bobby, era pequeña, quizás un cuarto tenia pero era lo único que necesitaba, extrañaba la vieja casa de Bobby que fue quemada por culpa de los Leviathans. Sam miro con esperanzas su celular, esperaba que en algún momento alguien le llamara con alguna manera de abrir Purgatorio.

"Sam, debes descansar"

Sam dio un pequeno brinco, estaba tanto tiempo dentro de su mente, pensando, pensando que hacer para rescatar a Dean, pensando en el pasado, presente y quizas el futuro que habia olvidado que Jody Mills estaba con el en la cabaña. Oficial Jody Mills, quien en el poco tiempo que se conocían, ella llego a conversitrse en lo que quizas se podria llamar una "Madre" o una amiga, Jody quien le brindo su ayuda cuando Dean termino atrapado en el año 1940.

Sam se volteo y le sonrió, la pobre de Jody quien también sufrió la de Bobby al igual que ellos, se encontraba en la pequeña cocina de la cabaña, tenia un pañuelo en mano lo cual indicaba que ya había lavado los pocos platos que tenia. Sam llego a notar que ella estaba mas delgada, quizás toda la situación le estaba afectando, tenia unas notables ojeras y su cabello estaba un poco mas largo y no tan arreglado como siempre lo tenia. Sam recordó cuando estaban buscando la manera de rescatar a Dean de los años 40, que ella le obligo ir a dormir y uno un tono de madre que le llego a dar un poco de felicidad ya que nunca tuvo a una madre que lo mandara a dormir como un niño, siempre fue Dean quien lo hacia.

"He...si, es que estoy esperando una llamada de alguno cazador" Respondió Sam, mas para si mismo, tratando de convencerse que no necesitaba el descanso.

"Yo puedo estar esperando, tu ve y descansa que manana llegara Garth..." decia Jody pero ya Sam no la escuchaba, solo se limito a darle una pequena sonrisa y levantarse y caminar a la unica habitación que tenia la cabaña. Recordó que Garth fue prácticamente el único cazador que acepto ayudarle en su tarea de sacar a Dean Y Cas del Purgatorio, los otros cazadores se negaban por miedo y mas ahora por Crowley, quien poco a poco iba convirtiéndose en lo que en realidad era, El Rey del Infierno y quizas también el Rey de los horrores sobrenaturales que se encontraban en la Tierra. Sam pensó en Garth, quizás Garth era algo 'flojo' como cazador, pero era fiel y no dudo en un segundo en unirse, Jody tampoco dudo un segundo en unirse, Sam recordó que cuando se puso en contacto con los dos, Garth llego a decir que eran el "Equipo de los que aun están vivos", Jody lo vio como algo insensible pero a Sam no le importo, no le dio vuelta a aquel tema.

Sam se acostó en la cama que estaba pegada a la pared de madera, era pequeña pero en esos momentos cualquier cosa le era buena para dormir, llevaba días frente a su computadora absorbiendo toda información que podía encontrar sobre el Purgatorio. Sabia que los siguientes días serán un poco mas fuertes, pero al menos no estaba solo, quizás Jody no tenia mucha experiencia con lo sobrenatural pero entendía muy fácil y aprendía rápido. Garth tambien entendía fácil y aprendía rápido, los días siguientes serian para buscar alguna fuerza que pudiera abrir el Purgatorio, sin contar con Crowley.

Hola! Este es mi primer fic, espero criticas que me ayuden a mejorar. Estoy bastante emocionada por esta historia, sera larga, sera intensa y tendrá 1 que otro personaje original.


End file.
